Little Girl
by Karynnn
Summary: Una niña llegó malherida a la árida aldea de Suna, encontrándose con una "bomba de tiempo" llamada Gaara, al que le cambiará la perspectiva de ver la vida, siendo la pequeña luz que le guíe por el camino hacia la felicidad ¿Qué elegirá el pequeño pelirrojo? ¿Aceptar a la niña que le brindaría una amistad verdadera o entregarse a la oscuridad junto con el demonio en su interior?


**Summary:** **Una niña llegó malherida a la árida aldea de Suna, encontrándose con una "bomba de tiempo" llamada Gaara, al que le cambiará la perspectiva de ver la vida, siendo la pequeña luz que le guíe por el camino hacia la felicidad ¿Qué elegirá el pequeño pelirrojo? ¿Aceptar a la niña que le brindaría una amistad verdadera o entregarse a la oscuridad junto con el demonio en su interior?**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de la serie "Naruto" me pertenece, claro está. Mi único fin con esta historia es entretenerles^-^**

 **PD: La apariencia de Mei es "Shana de Shakugan no shana"**

 **PD2: Mei tiene una historia detrás, donde se le conoce por "Némesis" (son pocos los que saben de su pasado, en su mayoría miembros de la alta jerarquía de las aldeas)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Un pequeño pelirrojo corría apresurado por las calles de Suna a altas horas de la noche. Aun así, el niño seguía su camino con una diminuta sonrisa mientras acercaba a su pecho una bolsa de papel que le había dado Yashamaru después de darle el ansiado secreto de como curar las heridas del corazón.

 **Flash Black**

 _ **\- Creo que también me han herido, igual que a los demás. Siempre siento el dolor, sé que no estoy sangrando, pero me duele mucho aquí – Gaara llevo su mano hasta donde se encontraba su "corazón" lastimado. Yashamaru tomó con delicadeza la daga que hace minutos portaba el pelirrojo y la acerco a su delicada mano, para rozar el filo de la daga contra uno de sus dedos. La sangre no tardó en brotar de la insignificante herida. El pequeño le miró sorprendido, mientras ahogaba un jadeo**_

 _ **\- Hiere tu cuerpo y la sangre correrá seguida por el dolor. Pero con el correr del tiempo el dolor se termina, con la ayuda de la medicina puede sanar aún más rápido. Pero es más peligrosa una herida en el corazón, porque nada tarda más en sanar**_

 _ **\- ¿Las heridas del corazón? – Gaara alzo la vista, sintiéndose confundido ¿Cómo se hería el corazón? ¿Sería aquello que sentía cada día?**_

 _ **-Las heridas en el corazón son diferentes a las de la carne, a diferencia de una herida en el cuerpo; no hay medicina para una herida en el corazón y en ocasiones nunca sanan. – Gaara bajó la vista ¿Viviría por siempre con esta agonía?**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes, si hay algo que cura un corazón roto. Pero es un remedio un poco complicado, solo puede ser administrado por otra persona**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?**_

 _ **\- Solo hay una cosa que puede sanar el corazón, solo una; es el amor Gaara – Yashamaru esbozó una sonrisa hacia su pequeño sobrino. El pequeño no tenía la culpa de todo aquello que le atormentaba**_

 _ **\- ¿El amor?**_

 _ **\- Así es.**_

 _ **\- Pero como puedo deshacerme de él ¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de este dolor?**_

 _ **\- Es algo que ya se te ha dado pequeño, el amor es el deseo del corazón de servir a quien nos es querido. El procurarlo, cuidar de él, como mi hermana lo hizo contigo. No hay duda de que mi hermana mayor te amó. La arena automáticamente corre a protegerte, como el amor de tu madre. Creo que la voluntad de ella está en cada grano de esa arena. Mi hermana aún tras la muerte quiere protegerte de todo**_

 _ **\- Yashamaru, gracias por toda tu ayuda**_

 _ **\- No lo agradezcas, porque después de todo eres especial para mí**_

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Le daré medicinas a aquel niño y quizás él pueda perdonarme. Tengo que ser amable y tenderle la bolsa con una sonrisa, no puedo olvidarlo. – Pensó ingenuamente el pelirrojo, creyendo ciegamente en que aquel chico al que había atacado en un arranque de ira y él podrían ser amigos después de que viese que estaba arrepentido de sus acciones.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Acercó su pequeña mano hacia la puerta y formo un puño, golpeando levemente la puerta de la residencia del niño con el que pensaba empezar una sincera amistad. Dentro de la casa se escuchó el rechinar de una silla, como si estuviesen en medio de una cena familiar y Gaara jugó con el papel que componía la bolsa, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al escuchar pasos apresurados acercarse a la entrada. La puerta se abrió y el niño miró estupefacto al pelirrojo

\- Disculpa lo de hace rato, sé que debe dolerte. Te traje algo de medicina, por si quieres – El pelirrojo le tendió la bolsa deseó que aquel niño apreciara el gesto y le disculpase. El chiquillo reaccionó a lo que veían sus ojos y reemplazó su mueca de pánico por una de repulsión

No todo sale como uno quisiera, especialmente para Gaara

\- ¡Lárgate, fenómeno! – El niño le cerró la puerta en plena cara

\- ¿Por qué? – Pensó Gaara fijando la mirada en el suelo, para después darse la vuelta y vagar por las áridas calles de Suna, lamentándose por su mala suerte. Después de todo, el chico había tenido razón, él era un fenómeno.

* * *

En su camino sin un rumbo aparente, notó que una pequeña figura tambaleante iba hacia él, aunque no a propósito. Gaara entrecerró los ojos, intentando reconocer al individuo. Las nubes poco a poco se fueron moviendo, por lo que la luz de la luna ayudó al pequeño a identificarle ¿Sería una de los tantas personas que quería dañarle?

No, o al menos no lo parecía. Era una niña que probablemente tendría la edad del pelirrojo, de largos cabellos rojo como la sangre y poseía un par de ojos de una tonalidad rojiza. Sus facciones eran delicadas y su figura era realmente menuda, como la de una muñeca. Aunque Gaara no se percató ni de su rostro, ni de su cabello y mucho menos de sus ojos. Esa niña estaba sangrando y por lo visto, caería en cualquier momento al suelo.

Pero él no lo permitiría, de modo que dejo caer la bolsa y corrió lo más rápido que le pudieron llevar sus piernas. La niña paró en seco y colocó la palma de su blanquecina mano sobre una herida a su costado y cerró los ojos, preparada para sentir el choque del frío suelo contra su pequeño cuerpo. Pero aquello nunca pasó, un niño la había sujetado antes de caer

\- Gra…cias – Susurró la niña mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su condición, mientras el pelirrojo la colocaba torpemente sobre el suelo y le miraba avergonzado.

\- ¿Me ha dicho gracias? – Pensó Gaara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza al ver la mueca de dolor de la pequeña y la observó alarmado, porque no tenía idea de cómo ayudarle

" _ **El amor es el deseo del corazón de servir a quien nos es querido"**_

No podía llevarla a un hospital, pensarían que el la habría herido ¿Qué podía hacer? No la iba a dejar tirada, no después de que ella no huyese de él como los demás.

\- Ayuda… - Murmuró la pequeña sintiendo como cada vez era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos y la respiración se le tornaba más entrecortada. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos un par de segundos más, los suficientes para ver aquellos ojos aguamarina llenos de preocupación y pánico.

Gaara miró hacia ambos lados, verificando que nadie le estuviese siguiendo pero al pensar eso soltó un bufido. Nadie tendría las agallas para provocarle, eso es algo que le quedó claro desde que vio el miedo en todos los ojos que le devolvían la mirada

Todos excepto ella

El pelirrojo inclinó un poco hacia adelante al notar que la niña que llevaba en su espalda se estaba cayendo

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré – Pensó el niño decidido, esperando que la niña no se retractara al saber quién era él. Gaara alzó la mirada al identificar su casa y rogó porque sus hermanos estuviesen dormidos – Aunque no debería importarme, esos dos igual me temen – La mirada de el pelirrojo se oscureció durante unos segundos pero dejó sus pensamientos de lados al escuchar quejidos de la que llevaba en la espalda

\- N-no me abandonen – Murmuró la pequeña con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Gaara, para volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

\- ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? – Pensó el niño abriendo la puerta de su "hogar" gracias a la ayuda de la arena y entró, al estar ya dentro la cerró y miró el interior de la residencia, ya que, estaba a oscuras

– Papá debe estar todavía con los del consejo – Pensó el pequeño caminando en dirección a las escaleras y paró en seco – Temari ¿Qué tanto me ves? – La aludida dio un paso hacia atrás, saliendo de su escondite y encaró a su hermano

\- ¿Quién es esa niña, Gaara? – Al ver las ropas de la niña en la espalda de su hermano manchadas de sangre, Temari se mordió el interior de la mejilla - ¿Está muerta? – Preguntó al no recibir una respuesta a su primera interrogante

\- No – Fue la única contestación que le dio antes de subir los peldaños. Arriba Kankuro le miraba serio, sintiendo una especie de impotencia al saber que no se podría enfrentar al monstruo que tenía como hermano para ayudar a la niña en su espalda. Aunque por un momento analizó la situación, dándose cuenta de un detalle tan importante que se sintió un completo idiota

\- ¿Gaara está ayudando a alguien? No, no puede ser. Él es un monstruo que mata sin sentir absolutamente nada – Le siguió con la mirada, viendo su silueta con aquel bulto en su espalda desaparecer por los largos pasillos de la estancia - ¿Qué estás tramando, Gaara? – Pensó Kankuro bajando hacia su hermana, que mantenía la mirada hacia el piso

\- ¿La habrá traído para matarla? – Murmuró Temari

\- Esperemos que no. Si no me equivoco, él fue por el pasillo que da a la habitación de Yashamaru – Dijo Kankuro y la rubia le miró, preguntándose qué tramaría su hermano, a lo que este se encogió de hombros y miró hacia arriba

\- Gaara – Pensó Temari

Un hombre yacía sentado frente a su escritorio, acariciando lo que parecía el enmarcado de una fotografía en donde se podía ver una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños que apenas llegaban a tocar sus hombros y portadora de los ojos azules más bellos de todo Suna, que se hacía presente tras la chica.

\- Karura, no sabes cuánto me haces falta – Pensó mirando la imagen con nostalgia, ya que, el mismo había tomado tal fotografía.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a su habitación y dejó la foto sobre la mesa, para tomar atención al visitante

\- Yashamaru, ayúdame – Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su pequeño sobrino y caminó apresurado, abriéndole la puerta al niño. Intentó ocultar su sorpresa al ver lo que llevaba en su espalda y tomó a una chiquilla que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. La dejó reposar sobre su cama y abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente al reconocerla

\- Némesis ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Pensó Yashamaru mirando a la niña con lástima, identificándola por una diminuta marca que tenía en la nuca en forma de "x"

* * *

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? La seguiré dependiendo de si les gusta o no D:**

 **¿Qué piensan del lindo Gaara?*-***

 **¿Tienen alguna teoría sobre Mei?**

 **¿Tienen alguna sugerencia? Opinen por favor :c**


End file.
